Black Roses and Fairy Tales
by SlytherinGirl666
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together and end up breaking up , but when Hermione and Draco become heads of houses , what will become of them
1. Chapter 1

" Harry watch out!" scream the Gryffindor crowd as the two bludgers came after him, sent by Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry ducked the first bludger but got hit by the second. He was falling from the air FAST, when he hit Draco's broom; this threw Draco off of his broom screaming

"HARRY YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

" Shut the bloody hell up " he said this right before he hit the ground, immediately followed by Draco slamming into a deserted bleachers section. Everybody froze as the two seekers. Hooch blew the whistle to end the game. At that point Hermione and Ron both ran down to the locker room.

" Harry Oh My Gosh are you ok, you look terrible?"

"Thanks Mione" Harry said as he winced in pain. He looked over to see them placing Draco Malfoy beside him,

"Harry you arsehole, I'm going to kill you"

" From the looks of it, you might be in the hospital wing for awhile, hopefully a long while"

Hermione looked at Harry when he turned his head, she looked into his eyes lusting for him wanting to have him again, like she did over the past summer when they had been dating.

Flashback

"_Harry" Hermione asked_

" _Yes love"_

" _Are you a virgin?" _

" _Why would you want to know that, unless you want to take it away?" _

_At this moment she knew that she wanted Harry, for being a virgin herself she was quiet sure_

" _Harry I think I would" she answered_

"_Love I was just kidding but if you really want to we can"_

"_Harry I love you and my body is all I have to give to you, that and my heart" "Ok"_

_They sat there staring at each other then Harry broke the silence_

"_Well come here my love nothing can happen if your that far away: she moved over there closer to him_

" _Now are you sure you want this to happen"_

" _Yes Harry I want you to be my first and only" _

_He looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She felt goose bumps rise all over her body_

" _I love you Harry," she sang out sweetly while she undid his shirt and belt buckle. He pulled her skirt down to reveal a black thong_

"_Hermione I didn't know you wore these"_

" _Yeah"_

_He stepped back to admire his lover's body he just wanted to kiss every single inch of her beautiful body. She stepped up to him to unbutton and unzip his pants " My turn" she said as she as seductively as possible, she pulled his pants down amazed for she had never seen a sight like this and she hasped_

"_What is something wrong" asked Harry_

" _No"_

End Of Flashback

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMOINE! Snap out of it, they're going to be fine"

Ginny said as Hermione came to realize that she was daydreaming, she had to forget that memory she really needed to forget all of her memories between her and Harry 'We broke up, we have been for a month and a half' she thought to herself ' Now him and Ginny are together '

" So how are things between you and Harry going?"

" Hermione you know I don't like to talk about this to you, is just too weird, with you being broke up, I would hate for you to be sad"

" It's ok, I'm completely overt him, I've been since we both agreed to just be friends."

She still remembered that night she knew things between her and Harry hadn't been going so well lately so she decided to tell him it was over, but as soon as she turned around to tell him, she ran straight into him

" Umm we need to talk," said Hermione.

"I was thinking the same thing "

" I think we should break up"

" You think the same thing good I'm so happy but we can still be friends right?" he said

" Yes of course "

"HERMIONE SNAP OUT OF IT!" screamed Ginny " what is with you, you've been dazing out a lot lately"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately"

" Oh"

"But yeah I'm fine 'bout you and Harry, I've moved on, I like somebody else anyway."

"And who would that be?"

"I don't want to tell you until I find out for sure or not, that they like me back"

She figured that Draco liked her since almost every guy did now, because over the summer, she had CHANGED! Her legs had gotten longer and she got curvier but just enough that it was sexy, and a nice flat stomach, which she thanked all from gymnastics that she did over the summer. And amazingly enough she had gotten some boobs, quite big ones too. She just hoped that he liked her because she knew he thought she was a mudblood, but his body was like haven, he was tall and had awesome abs and big muscles, and she just loved his pale milky white complexion and his dark piercing eyes, it just turned her on to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_I never noticed how gorgeous he was until he came out of the bathroom one day into our head common room _

"_What are you looking at I know my body's sexy but you don't have to stare at it as if it's God"_

"_Sorry it's just you surprised me when you walked in, and by the way your ego is way to high, because your body's no that great" _

' _Ha what am I saying his body is a beautiful work of art'_

"_Well now then Granger you've seen my body let me see yours"_

"_Only in your wildest and wettest dreams Malfoy"_

"_Well you have a great body with clothes on, I can't even begin to imagine what you look like with clothes off"_

'_God what am I saying I'm not supposed to like her, I hate her she is a fucking mudblood'_

"_Well I'm glad to know at least somebody thinks I have a great body"_

"_Yeah it makes up for your face, now I don't know what happened to it"_

"_You arse"_

"_I know it is sexy isn't it?"_

" _I swear you and your high fucking ego!"_

"_Your just jealous of my sexy body"_

"_Please, why would I be jealous of your body, mines much much better"?_

"_Well if it is, then lets see"_

"_You really want to see?"_

"_YES!" he said as she dropped her robes revealing her naked body_

"_Wow I didn't expect you to do that," he said looking as if someone had hit him over the head_

"_I know my body's sexy but you don't have to stare at it as if it's God or something"_

"_Come here"_

"_What do you want?"_

" _I want you"_

"_Why the hell would you want me "?_

"_So I can snog you crazy"_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_Oh come on Hermione you know you want to, that and you want to touch my sexy body"_

_Flashback End _

" Oh come on tell me who it is," begged Ginny

"Maybe later"

"Draco are you ok?"Asked Hermione

"Yeah but my hair looks ok doesn't it?"

"For heavens sake if you mean looks like it normally does then no, it look like Harry's"

"BLOODY HELL SOMEONE GET ME A COMB"

Hermione leaned down and whispered in his ear " it looks sexier that way"

"Well duh it always does" he blurted out

" Malfoy if I have to warn you about you're your ego being too high one more time I'm going to castrate you"

"Hermione meet me in the head common room at 7:00 tomorrow, we have we have a head meeting"

" Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye!" said Draco as Hermione walked away and Ginny ran to catch up to her

"Hey what was up with that, since when is he nice to you and vice versa?"

Hermione blushed at this and lied

"Dumbledore told us we have to show good manners and be respectful, and also set good examples, so we are."

"Ohhhh Ok!"


End file.
